Chili Dogs Or Enchiladas
by GrandNutShackHalation
Summary: Dry Bowser watches some TV, with the show being Sonic and Knuckles doing a food thing. Then three heavy idiots come by his burning home at the Grumble Volcano to ask an important question of stupidity...
1. Chapter 1

Dry Bowser had nothing important to do today after racing around the Mushroom Kingdom, so after a quiet drive through the burning Grumble Volcano, he headed to his home at the crater where he turned on the television set to watch some TV, with a couple of ads playing before the actual show.

 _"Waluigi Windmills, where you're always a winner!" Waluigi exclaimed as he had Wario spinning on one of his 27 windmills around Windmillville._

 _"Someone get me down from here!" Wario screamed while flailing his arms._

Dry Bowser laughed as he took a sip of his water bottle, with the clear liquid dousing his dusty dry bones. "I thought he had 72 of those..."

 _"Need to listen to soothing tunes while you drive?" Roy Koopa explained as he was snapping his fingers to the beat playing from his speakers while at the Super Bell Highway. "Then come get you stereos at Roy Smooth Sounds."_

Dry Bowser yawned as he got up to adjust his chair, sitting back down as he brushed his red hair. "I'll pass. Noise is too loud as it is."

 _"Need some construction done?" Morton Koopa Jr. sneezed as he was wearing a yellow helmet while present at the Ice Ice Outpost. "Then come hire Morton Construction! We get more ton done!"_

Dry Bowser didn't even have a response for that as he grabbed the remote, tempting to change the channel. "Why do I even bother sitting through this-"

 _"And now, back to Sonic and Knuckles!" Dr. Eggman as the announcer proclaimed, with him being shot by Shadow the Hedgehog._

 _"Sorry for the unnecessary ads." Shadow concluded as he then used Chaos Control to change time, with it cutting to the chase._

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he shook his head, placing his right bony hand on his skull face. "As if they aren't eating up more time for the satellite providers..."

 _Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna looked at each other on Angel Island as they had spicy meaty food with each other, the two mammals staring down at each other as they were going to determine which was better._

 _"Chili dogs are way past cool." Sonic said._

 _Knuckles didn't chuckle. "Enchiladas are a shining gem like the Master Emerald!"_

 _And then they duked it out, with the two beating down on themselves while Amy Rose farting and Miles 'Tails' Prower burping watched from the back together, eating both of the meals at the same time._

 _"Who do you think will win?" Tails burped while rubbing his stomach with both of his hands._

 _Amy farted while fanning the air with her other hand near her smelly butt. "I don't know, Miles, but these sure are delicious!"_

Dry Bowser scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "What a stupid show."

Suddenly, a warp noise was heard outside, with Dry Bowser heading down the Grumble Volcano itself to look for the source of the sound. Suddenly a red door poofed up right by Dry Bowser, who noticed this as the skeletal reptile approached the door to open it, with Wario and two fat Koopalings falling out of it. Naturally, Dry Bowser was not impressed by the trio being present around his home, as it was bad enough that he had to spend some time with them in the first place.

"Hey, are you doing anything important?" Wario asked while rubbing his hands together.

"...Well, I got back from racing and running my Undead Motors." Dry Bowser responded as he adjusted his spiky colar.

"Well I have my stereos to go back to and you don't see me complaining." Roy butted in.

Dry Bowser glared at the Koopalings. "Like you have any excuse other than being lame bosses."

"Well, isn't that what you are?" Morton questioned while glancing at one of his construction signs.

Getting sick of the trio of idiots, Dry Bowser zapped them with electricity, then chucked several fragile bones at them mainly to make them feel worse than they already did.

"No, the reason we came here was to ask you something important." Wario said.

"Yeah, we figure that we should get an outsider's opinion on this." Roy added.

"Y'know, for research and all that!" Morton finished.

Dry Bowser folded his bony arms together. "Well, tell me what this research deals with."

Looking at each other, the three heavyweights turned back to Dry Bowser as they all simultaneously asked, " **Chili Dogs Or Enchiladas?"**


	2. Chapter 2

Dry Bowser was just walking through the dusty Bone Dry Dunes, with the two beefy Koopalings following him as he was still being asked stupid food questions.

"So, what do you pick?" Roy Koopa asked.

"Yeah, don't keep us waiting!" Morton Jr. mumbled.

Dry Bowser huffed as he shook his skull. "Neither."

"...Are you serious?" Roy and Morton gawked as they couldn't believe what they heard.

"I am." Dry Bowser confirmed as he brushed back his red hair.

Roy and Morton glanced at each other as they were in disbelief. "But you have to pick a choice-"

"And I prefer neither, now leave me alone!" Dry Bowser bellowed as he slammed two bones onto their heads, heading towards his giant skull overlooking the finish line as he spotted Wario in the stands stuffing himself with Chili Dogs and Enchiladas.

"What can I say? I love this beefy stuff!" Laughed Wario, with Dry Bowser sighing as he continued on walking.


End file.
